degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mckenna Gilday/clare and jenna
Clare and Jenna Here is what I think should have happen in halo part 1 when holly j and Jenna were fighting Me, Eli, and abam were just walking down the hallways when we heard Jenna and holly j fighting “I guess you don’t know me that well getting rid of insignificant, temporary girlfriends; it's kind of my thing." Jenna said, I was so mad I just come in and said it “well hey Jenna what’s up I heard you wanting to steal Sav from Holly J well Jenna hate to say this but he will never go for you K.C may have gone for you but sav has a heart un-like K.C. .” I said eli, abam, and holly J just stood there stoked. “Clare you need to stay out of this K.C went for me because I actually was going to do it with him and un-like you K.C actually loved me then again would love you? “ Jenna said I was almost crying but them Eli and gave me a big hug and said in my ear “I love you and you can tell her that” Eli said to me “Jenna see this guy standing right next to me he loves me he almost got killed for me and if that does not say he loves me and then I do not know what love is” I said happily eli looked at me “ me and eli have been though a lot together we been though him almost getting killed and don’t even ask why I am dating him I think we all know the answer to that he is sweet, caring, funny, and he gets me so why do you just go to hell.” I said holly j, Eli, and abam were laughing so hard I looked at them and they stopped. “See Jenna Sav well never go for you and neither well Eli” holly j said “ I would never do that to Clare because I love her to much I already losted one of my girlfriends in the past I dont want that to happen again” Eli said almost crying and I gave him a hug “ I always knew that Clare would end up with a murder so I heard about you killed one of your girlfriends why did you do it” Jenna said Eli went up to her and said “I DID NOT MEAN TO OK BITCH WE HAD A FIGHT AND THEN IT JUST HAPPENED SHE WAS JUST LIKE YOU SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH ONE OF My BEST FRIENDS AND THEN SHE WENT OFF ON HER BIKE AND SHE DIED OK SO JUST SHUT UP” Eli said “ ok wow I am going to leave know the next time you see me I well be with sav and we well be holding hands” Jenna said “ thanks guys” Holly J said " always here to help holly j so why was she trying to steal sav from you" i asked " i dont know we were just in here taking the stuff done the wishing star week thing and then she starting to say that she was going to steal him from me and also said she toke K.C from you how did you get though it clare-bear." holly j asked " I had ali my friends it took me i long time to get over it but then you know whati dont know why i was crying about him he was not good for me i need someone that well make me laugh,smile just like eli does me and eli may have hated eother but we got though it and got together and one night when me and eli were still fighting he came too my house and sang a song to me it was called tonight, i love you..." before i could say more i heard K.C say something " aww how sweet you finally found someone that loves you eli you do know that she has that ring" K.C. said " OMG K.C I dont care if she does not want to have sex right away but i do know that she loves me and thats all i could ask for and maybe when you were dating her you may have seen the beauiful girl she is inside and out" eli said " you really love me eli dont you" i said " of course i do clare-bear" he said looking at me with his big green eyes " and i love you" i said looking back " you have pretty eyes" he said i reamber when he said that to me the frist day we saw eother "EWWWW this is so gross how can you you like him clare he is not good for you" k.c said i was laughing so hard " and you stole a car, broke up with a girl and got with her best friend the day after you broke up with her got that gil prengent and lefted her if you asked me eli is way better then you are" i said " well at least my grilfiend didnt go all slutly a day just to piss her parents off so eli why did you stay with her after that?" k.c said " well the thing is i was mad at her but i was not going to dump her for that it was just a mistake and she change after that went back to careing funny sweet lovely girl i know and i love her for that" eli said. " Awwww eli that was so sweet" i said " clare he is a murder he killed his ex- girlfriend why would you say with him after that?" K.C asked me "OK I AM SO DONE WITH THIS "PUCHED HIM IN HIS FACE" AND JUST SO WE ARE CEAR I AM STILL WITH HIM IS BECAUSE I KNOW HE DID NOT MEAN TO SO GO FUCK YOURSELF" i said i saw holly j's, eli, and adams mouths open "what?" i asked " i cant beveile my own girlfriend just did that i was about to but damn that was a good punch" he said " do you want one" i asked " no" he said " good come on lets ok" i said i was holding his head but he let go and kicked k.c who was still on the ground. " nice eli" adam said. " what was i suppse to do he was being mean to my girlfriend" said eli Category:Blog posts